Abstinence? Pourquoi!
by D3bor4-h
Summary: Voilà une petite suite d'os 5927. De quoi étayer votre journée j'espère et qui vous donnera le sourire :) Chap 4 en ligne :p (Oui je suis toujours vivante :p)
1. Abstinence? Pourquoi!

**Bien le bonjour! Me revoila après je ne sais pas combien de temps de publication mdrrr J'espère que ce petit OS éclairera un peu votre journée =) Je suis désolée si il reste des fautes j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu et je n'ai pas de Beta donc ^^ Bonne journée à vous!**

* * *

**L'abstinence? Pourquoi?!**

D'un côté, Gokudera Hayato. De l'autre, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Entre eux, un pauvre malheureux bureau qui espérait ne pas finir en miette. Dans la pièce, une tension extrême. (Ryohei : EXTEME !, Moi : Tais-toi, on t'a pas sonné !)

-Hayato.

Le dit « Hayato » se crispa sur son siège. Jamais son boss ne l'appelait par son prénom (à part dans un autre cotexte que je ne citerai pas) à moins que celui-ci ne soit en colère contre lui. Et vu le regard que lui portait son interlocuteur, ça allait chauffer pour ses fesses.

-Juudaime je suis…

-Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir bien précisé, à toi et les autres, que je préférais que vous évitiez d'utiliser la force pour régler vos conflits. Alors, puis-je savoir pour quelle raison cette fois-ci la moitié de l'aile gauche du manoir a été réduite en cendre ?

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, la tempête ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout si cette stupide vache s'était amusée à les prendre en photo, lui et son cher Juudaime, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était la récupérer pour ne pas qu'elle soit vue par tout le monde. (Et l'accrocher à son mur également avec les centaines d'autres photos de son boss. Mais bon, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne précise pas ce point ou sinon une autre pièce risquerait d'être détruite. La dite pièce ? Sa chambre.)

Tsunayoshi, lui, s'impatientait. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de factures à payées voilà que maintenant il devait reconstruire toute l'aile ouest du manoir. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça et, il le savait, une seule chose pouvait être assez cruelle pour punir son gardien : l'abstinence.

-Bien.

Gokudera se ratatina un peu plus si possible sur sa chaise. A cela, un rictus apparu sur les lèvres du jeune boss.

-En vue du fait que toi et les autres continuez à faire comme si je ne disais rien et que je ne sais toujours pas qui, à part toi, est responsable de ce carnage vous serez tous punis. Je vais encore réfléchir quant à la punition des autres mais pour toi Hayato ce sera extrêmement simple. Tu feras équipe avec Lambo et Yamamoto pour les missions à venir et ce, pendant deux mois. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

Face à son boss, la tempête se résigna. Après tout il était vrai que balancer des « smokings bombes » à travers le manoir n'était peut-être pas la meilleur idée qu'il ait eue. Autorisé à sortir, il se leva et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte.

Le brun attendit que son ami soit en train de sortir pour feindre un oubli et s'exclama alors.

-A j'oubliais ! Il est évident que durant toute cette période la porte de ma chambre te sera également fermée.

Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous les pieds du gardien. Son Juudaime ne pouvait pas faire ça. Le privé de sexe c'était, c'était…c'était monstrueux, inimaginable ! Il était impossible qu'il ait dis une chose pareille.

-PARDON ?!

-Tu m'as bien entendu. Abstinence, pendant deux mois.

-Ah mais ! Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Trois mois.

-Quoi ?!

-Quatre mois. Continue Hayato et on arrivera peut-être à un an.

Gokudera Hayato se tut, intelligent homme, et sortit maudissant sa stupide impulsivité qui l'avait privé du corps de son cher Tsunayoshi. Ce jour-là il apprit également une chose : Ne jamais mettre en colère son amant. Dans cet état, celui-ci peut être pire que le gardien de la brume.

* * *

**Gokudera:** Abstienence? ha ha T'es morte!

**Moi: **Quoi?! Mais...mais c'est Tsuna qui t'a punit , c'est pas moi!

**Gokudera:** A ouais? Et je peux savoir QUI lui a donné l'idée?

**Moi (transpire):** heu...heuuu

**Gokudera:** C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait (enflamme sa bague)

**Moi (part en courant): **GOMENASAIIIIIIII! HHHAAAA TSUNA ARRETE LE!

**Tsuna: **Heu...


	2. Une soirée pas si terrible que ça

**Bonjour à tous :D Merci pour toute vos visites sa m'a fait plaisir et pour les reviews:D Je vous offre ici la suite :D j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! haha:) Bonne lecture.**

**Réponse aux reviews/**

**Missnaruko:** Oui c'est court désolé ^^" Je vais essayer d'améliorer sa x) Je suis contente si cela t'a fait rire :) ici tu as la suite un peu moins marrante mais tjr mignone , du moins je pense ^^ voila Un grand merci à toi! C'était très sympa de me laisser une review s'a m'a fait très plaisir:) ja ne ~

**HanaHime:** Héhé merci pour ta review tout d'abord:) et je suis contente si j'ai pu te faire aimer le Goku&Tsuna :D c'est un mignon ptit couple je trouve:) comme demandée je t'offre la suite :p j'espère qu'elle te plaira encore merci ! Ja ne~ =]

* * *

**Les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi terrible que ce que l'on pense.**

Il allait peut-être s'effondrer si cela continuait ainsi. Non attendez, il n'y avait pas de « peut-être ». C'était sûr et certain, il allait s'effondrer. Du coin de l'immense salle du manoir Vongola, Gokudera observait son amant. C'était l'anniversaire de son Juudaime et en l'occasion une énorme fête avait été organisée. Tout le monde était présent, des gardiens du Xème à la Varia en passant par la famille Cavallone et Uni. Cependant il y avait un bémol aux yeux du gardien de la tempête: c'était le principal concerné autrement dit Sawada Tsunayoshi. Comment celui-ci pouvait-il être aussi serein, rire avec les convives, sourire à tout le monde ALORS que cela faisait plus de trois jours qu'ils n'avaient rien fait….

D'accord il était pitoyable. Incapable de tenir trois misérables petits jours soit septante-deux* misérables heures soit un interminable nombre de secondes. A la limite de la dépression, la tempête se resservit un verre de vin et s'en retourna à la contemplation de la salle. Hibari se trouvait à l'entrée de celle-ci et surveillait chaque personne qui entrait ou sortait. Il ne le disait pas mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il accomplissait à la perfection son rôle de gardien du nuage. Il « protégeait » la famille de loin en éloignant toute personne susceptible d'être dangereuse. L'imbécile de baseballeur, lui, parlait et riait avec un boss qui ne valait même pas la peine qu'il se souvienne de son nom, mais si l'on regardait de près (et qu'on le connaissait bien) on pouvait voir qu'il restait sur ses gardes et que Shigure Souen serait dégainée au moindre geste trop suspect à son goût. Ryohei se trouvait à deux pas du gardien de la pluie accompagné de Chrome et parlait à celle-ci avec entrain et de grands gestes. Ils ne faisaient pas particulièrement attention mais nul ne doute qu'au moment venu ils n'auraient aucun problème à intervenir. Quant à Mukuro il ne le voyait nulle part. Il était surement entrain de manigancé on ne sait quoi et, franchement, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Plus loin de son Boss il était, mieux il se sentait. La stupide vache, elle, s'empiffrait de gâteaux et ne faisait absolument pas attention à la sécurité du Juudaime. Comme d'habitude en soit, incapable et inutile gardien.

-Tch !

Ayant fini son verre, Gokudera s'apprêtait à s'en resservir un énième quand une main douce vint se poser sur son bras.

-Tu devrais ralentir la dose, Gokudera-kun.

Le précédemment nommé leva la tête et croisa alors deux yeux bruns chaleureux.

-Si tu continues tu vas finir complètement saoule.

Ahhhhhh qu'est-ce que cela lui avait manqué de pouvoir sentir son odeur et de pouvoir le sentir si proche. Si il n'avait pas un minimum de contrôle sur son corps il lui aurait sauté dessus à la seconde près. Et puis cette inquiétude dans ces si beaux yeux…Saillait il en retombait amoureux. Mais pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas le droit de le toucher ?! Ah oui…. La punition. Monde cruel.

Face aux yeux de chiens battus de son gardien, Tsuna se fit la réflexion qu'encore une fois la dite punition qu'il lui avait infligée n'allait pas durer autant de temps que ce qu'il avait établi. Depuis le début de la fête il le surveillait et le voir s'enivrer petit à petit pour combler sa frustration n'était pas une chose qu'il aimait particulièrement. Et puis Hayato avait surement compris la leçon bien que notre petit Boss se doutait que cela ne serait encore une fois que temporaire. Soupirant, il prit lentement la main de son gardien et lui déposa un léger bisou sur la joue. Rougissant il se releva, lui sourit et lui murmura ensuite quelques mots. Enfin il repartit vers Dino qui l'appelait.

De son coté, Gokudera resta sous le choc quelques secondes puis finit par sourire. Se levant il gagatisa deux secondes sur le côté mignon de son Juudaime (oui il l'avait vu rougir ~) et partit se faire une petite toilette. Après tout un « On se voit ce soir, dans ma chambre. Ne sois pas en retard. » ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : sa punition était levée. Et il comptait bien en remercier son amant en lui préparant une soirée torride. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la fête finisse et il pourrait enfin le toucher. Sans oublier qu'enfin il pourrait lui donner son cadeau. Et ce en main propre.

Avançant rapidement dans le couloir la tempête se fit la réflexion que non, la soirée n'avait été aussi terrible que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Bien au contraire.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut :D j'attends vos reviews sa fait toujours plaisir :D ja ne ~


	3. Des matins comme ça

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre :) Merci à tous pour vos reviews (notament Naru =3 ) j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Des matins comme ça.**

Gokudera Hayato n'était pas ce que l'on appelait communément un homme patient. Bien au contraire. Et aujourd'hui plus particulièrement. Pourquoi ? C'est très simple en soit.

Tout d'abord il s'était levé, bien avant son Boss, afin de se griller une cigarette et d'aller chercher de quoi déjeuner. Rien de bien énervant jusque-là. Mais quand il s'était penché à la fenêtre et qu'il avait ouvert son paquet il eut alors l'horreur de voir qu'il n'en avait plus. Hors un Gokudera sans nicotine le matin était un Gokudera en rogne pour au moins une heure. Premier point noir de la journée. « Tch ! »

Ensuite il avait attrapé ses clés et son manteau et s'était courageusement jeté sous la pluie pour courir jusqu'à la voiture.

« Mais quel temps de merdeeeeee ! »

Cependant quand il vit l'état des roues de la dite voiture le mince espoir d'être à l'abri à l'interieur de celle-ci parti en fumée. Encore une fois un petit con (pardonnez-lui l'expression) s'était amusé à crever les pneus de sa voiture. Il faudrait qu'il pense à changer de studio il n'allait surement plus longtemps supporter cette bande de gamins stupides.

Ne se laissant pas abattre par la nouvelle et tentant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même (« Non s'énerver ne résoudra rien Hayato », il pouvait entendre Tsunayoshi jusqu'ici), notre chère tempête entreprit donc de se rendre jusqu'à la superette et la boulangerie à pied. Sous une drache nationale* qui, il en était sûr, allait le laisser d'humeur massacrante pour au moins trois heures de plus. Ce petit vandale n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Arrivé à la superette il se dépêcha d'acheter ses cigarettes (trois paquets ne seraient pas de trop pour sa journée qui, vous l'aurez remarqué, avait déjà mal commencée). Il prit le temps de s'en griller deux, ce qui lui permit de se calmer légèrement, et alla acheter de quoi manger.

Enfin, il se retrouva de nouveau sous la pluie et piqua un sprint jusqu'à son studio.

Quand il ouvrit la porte une tête brune bien connue se jeta sur lui.

« Gokudera-kun ! Qu'est-ce que ?! Tu es trempé ! Attends ne bouges pas je vais chercher de quoi te sécher »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tsuna s'élança dans une pièce afin de lui chercher une serviette. Pendant ce temps il se déshabilla, déposa le sac de commission sur la table et mis la machine à café en route. Il eut le temps de déposer toute une assiette remplie de mets délicieux sur la table avant que son amant ne lui attrape le bras et le fasse assoir de manière autoritaire.

« Non mais on n'a pas idée de sortir sous la pluie ainsi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, tu peux me le dire ? C'est comme ça qu'on attrape une pneumonie ou je ne sais quoi ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins, Hayato ?! Est-ce… »

Le précédent nommé n'écouta pas vraiment plus de la remontrance qu'il subissait. Dans sa tête il n'y avait qu'une pensée qui revenait en boucle. En effet, la seule chose qu'il se disait, c'est qu'il accepterait n'importe quel autre matin comme celui-ci si en échange, il avait droit à cette petite bouille inquiète pour lui qui à chaque fois lui retournait le cœur. Et il se fit également la réflexion qu'une fois de plus, il avait suffi que son petit Boss ne lui offre qu'un sourire pour que tous ses problèmes s'effacent comme neige au soleil.

« Je t'aime. »

Nul ne sait ce qui se passa après à part nos deux protagonistes. Mais ce que l'on peut affirmer c'est que chaque matin si jetez un œil à la porte numéro 15 de la rue adjacente au restaurant de Sushi Yamamoto vous pourrez voir une tête grise qui part chercher le petit déjeuner et ce par n'importe quel temps.

* * *

* Alors l'expression "Drache nationale" est typiquement Belge si je me rappelle bien. Donc en soit c'est une pluie torrentielle, plus que forte, un temps de chien enfin vous voyez quoi :D

Oui je sais c'est toujours court mais j'essaie de faire mieux je vous promets ! *.*

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu :D héhé A la prochaine!


	4. Les moyens de transports

**Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord un grand grand merci pour vous reviews 3 Je suis désolée cela fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai plus publier :'( Beaucoup de boulot pour l'école (les études en informatique c'est pas facile facile ;D) Enfin voici quand même la suite, hummm un peu moins mignonne et marrante je pense :p Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même. Voilà bonne lecture !**

('tite réponse aux reviews:

Feilong-kun: hihi je suis contente que tu es trouvé l'histoire mignonne :p Ca l'est moins cette fois-ci mais j'espère que ça va te plaire quand même! Un grand merci à toi :p

Hanahime: Oui c'est vrai il se fait martyriser pauvre Hayato xD mais c'est ce qui est le plus drôle comme tu le dis :p hihi et je pense qu'il va continuer à souffrir j'adore trop haha Ça vient naturellement :p Merci pour ta review bisous!

Naru12021 : Merchiiii encore à toi:p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira j'ai peur de décevoir en réalité je suis déçue j'ai pas pu trouver la tournure de phrases que je voulais exactement é.è Enfin voilà. Bonne lecture à toi haha :p )

* * *

**Les moyens ****de transports.**

Jamais, ô grand jamais, Tsunayoshi aurait cru pouvoir un jour se retrouver au bureau de police. Cela lui semblait tellement impossible d'ailleurs que si vous étiez venu lui dire ça, il vous aurait tout simplement conseillé d'aller voir un psy et ainsi vous faire soigner. Alors comment, me demanderez-vous, s'étaient-ils retrouvés là, lui et Hayato?

* * *

Un bras autour d'une taille fine et délicieuse, un corps plus grand collé contre un autre plus petit, deux visages extrêmement proche et enfin deux regards, l'un désolé et l'autre foudroyant.

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Je sais, Gokudera-kun."

Il y avait en ce monde beaucoup de choses qui énervaient Gokudera. Parmi ces choses il y en avait une plus particulièrement qu'il détestait. C'était les moyens de transports et notamment ici, les bus. Ils étaient sales, remplis de microbes, les gens se retrouvaient serrés comme des sardines et les stupides chauffeurs de ces stupides transports ne savaient absolument pas conduire. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était les gens qui s'obstinaient encore à vouloir monter alors que vous, vous êtes déjà incapable de faire le moindre geste. Et cet imbécile de chauffeur qui vous DEMANDE encore d'avancer dans le fond alors que vous ne savez pas! D'accord...il fallait qu'il se calme. S'énerver ne servirait strictement à rien.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Gokudera-kun. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les moyens de transports mais avec la voiture en panne et les autres injoignables c'était notre seul moyen."

Face au regard de son gardien, le Decimo ne pu que baisser les yeux. Il n'était pas dans une situation des plus plaisantes mais bon, il y avait pire quand même.

Grand bien mal lui en prit de penser ça.

Il essayait de relativiser quand une main indésirable se posa sur ses fesses. Effrayé, non pas pour lui mais plutôt pour le fou malade qui osait ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur lui et des conséquences que cela entraînerait, Tsunayoshi fit du mieux qu'il pu pour ne rien laisser paraître et ainsi éviter la crise de nerf de son compagnon. Jouant légèrement des hanches, il réussit à désinstaller la main et se resserra un peu plus contre son amant afin de faire passer le geste inaperçu. Cependant l'autre imbécile ,qui ne comprenait absolument pas qu'il essayait de lui sauver la vie (alors qu'il était en train de le peloter, notez-le bien!), revint à la charge et cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas une mais deux mains qui se posèrent sur lui. Tsunayoshi fit alors une grimace qui malheureusement fut tout de suite remarquée par son gardien.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas , Juudai-"

Face à ce qu'il voyait, Gokudera stoppa net sa phrase et vit rouge. Tsunayoshi sut alors qu'il ne faudrait pas plus de deux misérables secondes pour que tout dérape. En effet ,fou de rage, son amant éjecta les mains de leur emplacement. Il tira ensuite sur la sonnette d'arrêt d'urgence et stoppa ainsi subitement le bus, provoquant une collision, les voitures suivant derrière incapable de freiner. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dehors, sous la pluie, Tsunayoshi essayant de calmer son compagnon hors de lui, celui-ci passant ses nerfs sur l'ordure qui avait osé toucher SON boss.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi qu'à trois, ils s'étaient retrouvés au poste de police, trempés jusqu'aux os. Quand Reborn arriva il ne put se retenir de leur lancer un sourire narquois (il n'y pouvait rien c'était juste trop drôle) avant de signer leur autorisation de sortie. Enfin dehors, il les laissa là et un silence s'installa.

"Hayato."

Les muscles du dit Hayato se crispèrent et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de penser à un déjà-vu.

"Decimo! Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses! Cela ne se représentera plus je le ju-"

"Stop. Je pensai qu'on avait déjà mis au point le fait qu'il fallait que tu te contrôles lorsque nous sortions, Hayato. C'était dangereux, il aurait pu y avoir des blessés et je ne compte pas encore les dégâts que je vais devoir payer."

Le gardien baissa la tête, mal-à-l'aise. Encore une fois il avait causé des problèmes à son Boss et amant. Peut-être qu'au final il n'était bon qu'à ça.

En douceur, Tsunayoshi se rapprocha de son amant et joignit leurs mains ensembles. Il savait que Gokudera faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler mais il fallait encore qu'il fasse un effort. Et malheureusement c'était pas gagné. Alors, face à l'attitude de défaite de son compagnon, il lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa.

"Mais je pense que, juste pour cette fois, je vais fermer les yeux. Après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que nous avons la chance de passer une journée ensemble."

Tsunayoshi se mit alors en marche, entraînant Gokudera et ils firent le chemin du retour jusque chez eux à pied. L'un profitant du temps passé ensemble, l'autre ne lâchant pas des yeux son amant et se disant encore une fois qu'il avait de la chance qu'il ne soit qu'à lui et à lui seul.

"Merci."

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu :p N'hésitez-pas à me laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir :) Ja ne!**


End file.
